


SeulWen_我要我们在一起

by ty_x131



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_x131/pseuds/ty_x131
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 5





	SeulWen_我要我们在一起

#

1.

午后雷阵雨总是来的特别急特别狂，滂沱大雨之下半点让康瑟琪能跑回家的余地也不肯给。站在教学大楼屋檐她落下一声叹息，早上出门时明明看了气象预报还事先将伞挂在门把上预防忘记，结果穿好鞋想都没想开门关门锁门一连串动作是那样自然，直到坐在课堂上吃同桌递来的小饼干听她随口说下午好像会下雨康瑟琪才突然意会到雨伞忘了带。

「……我没带到伞。」

「跟承完一起撑不就成了？我早上进校门有看见她撑蓝色雨伞。」

听到孙承完的名字康瑟琪眉毛快速跳了下，她将最后一口饼干塞进嘴里，摩娑沾上饼干屑的手指，对方又说：「不过她怎么把头发染回黑色了？应该不只有我觉得金发其实挺适合她的欸。」

康瑟琪顿住，憨憨一笑。

「我不知道，那天烤肉大会以后我们没有再见过面。」同学表情正如所想两眼瞪的圆滚不可置信蛤出声，惹来课堂教授锐利眼神警告，康瑟琪连忙拉拉同学衣角一同点头致歉，待教授重新转向白板康瑟琪嘘声提醒，「妳小声一点啦！」

「妳不是跟我说那天妳告白了？」听她激动的直破音眼睛依旧睁的老大，康瑟琪掩住嘴忍笑点头。

想了想，康瑟琪敛起笑支支吾吾回，「但过没多久承完变得有点……冷淡。」

那天晚上烟花一放完孙承完行为举止便一如往常，后几天合宿也没有任何越矩朋友界线的举动，晚上同床还在两人中间塞上好几个大枕头甚至一脸十分满意让当下的康瑟琪觉得很不解，试图走近孙承完就会跑更远。

「第一时间有回应妳的告白吗？」

「就牵手而已。」

同学先是大叹一声气不由分说就往康瑟琪肩膀安慰轻拍，像个老妈子用哄孩子的口气不停说着，「对木头人要直接要求交往啦。」

2.

数十分钟过去，周围等待雨停的学生逐渐散去此刻加上她寥寥可数，雨势迟迟不见变小的迹象康瑟琪这次从口袋抽出手机的动作已经是第五遍，她点开孙承完的对话页面最后一次联络时间是一个礼拜前。

孙承完那天只问了自己什么时候从京畿道回来并且告诉她这学期会很忙，但在怎么忙竟然连封讯息都没能挤出时间传给她，康瑟琪也主动传讯过几次得来对方爱回不回的态度，即使脾气再好康瑟琪也受不了便赌气索性跟着不传结果孙承完就像消失不见断了整个音讯，在学校里又分成两个学区几乎没有一次能遇上孙承完。

康瑟琪落寞神情从暗掉的手机屏幕清晰倒映出来，她到现在对于孙承完的心意毫无头绪直接要求交往不是显得更奇怪，更何况孙承完还有撮合她跟别人的前科，虽说温吞迟钝好歹也给点行动上的提示让她能理点头绪，现在这样到底算什么？

3.

抬眼再次确认雨势后康瑟琪低下头看自己穿着的军靴是防水的，偏偏今天早上决定穿白色衬衫犹豫许久想着继续久待也不是办法，一股作气拿包举上头顶准备跑进雨里，刚下两步台阶康瑟琪便停了脚定在原点。

孙承完一手握住深蓝色雨伞新染的黑发淋了雨正滴下点点水珠，身穿的卫衣除了下衣襬外其余都被浸湿，楚楚可怜的样貌活生生像只被人抛弃沦落街头的小猫，她上了一阶把握着伞的手伸过来。

「我送妳回去。」温和笑道。

康瑟琪知道自己不该表现太过喜悦，但心里笼上的阴霾原以为在这场大雨下只会更糟，多天不见的微笑却如雨后天晴的明媚阳光轻而易举将其一扫而去。

浅笑接过伞打开遮在两人上方，空出的手没闲下用衣袖毫不怜悯就往脸上擦，孙承完倒也没回避乖乖闭眼接受康瑟琪的好意。

「妳明明有伞怎么不撑？都淋湿了。」

「我想说妳可能没带到伞，跑着来确认妳是不是回去了。」眼没睁孙承完莞尔一笑，「果然还站在这。」

余光注意到那湿透的肩膀，康瑟琪说:「我先陪妳走回宿舍，伞能借我回家吧？」

伞主人很快摇头说不要，康瑟琪因为她少有的强硬反应愣了下。

「我想送妳回去。」她以坚决口吻如此轻描淡写。

4.

要孙承完换好衣服在客厅里舒适点待着，康瑟琪到厨房往冰箱拿了两罐瓶装水。走回客厅的路程不长但足够思考，她想自己应该算有资格质问孙承完究竟是如何看待她这个人，设想过后的答案只要是人多少会怕与实际相反。

康瑟琪向来不喜欢暧昧不明的关系，要就狠狠拒绝最后或许还能继续做朋友尽管没能维持至少她不会对这份心意感到后悔。

进到客厅孙承完怀里抱着衣服站在衣柜前背影显得忙碌，康瑟琪环顾四周，原先凌乱的茶几桌面摆放十分整齐堆满在地的教科书一本本分类排好在书柜，从搬进来就堆放衣服的沙发久违的露出椅面。

注意到康瑟琪孙承完板脸瞪过来语气满是无奈，「妳这样堆衣服会有皱痕，到时候别要我替妳熨平。」

鼻尖围绕着熟悉的原木香，康瑟琪没有回话，孙承完也没因为她的沉默而停下手里动作。

孙承完是像灰猫一样的Alpha，至少康瑟琪是这么想的。

之所以是灰猫，纯粹是有天看了篇关于猫的文章，里头写着猫能由毛色看出性格，虽然抱持可信度不高的心态阅读下去，但在看见灰猫时脑海里一瞬就先想到了孙承完。

个性圆融，温驯又善良，相较于普遍Alpha力争上游孙承完显得朴实无华，平时看似随性慵懒做起正事却又十分沉着可靠，在旁人面前不愠不火的模样每每到了自己身旁孙承完就如冰遇火自然瓦解柔情似水。

她撒娇她傻笑她担忧偶尔出言叮咛责备，或许康瑟琪还不够了解Alpha，也没办法了解透彻，但凭借孙承完只对自己示弱这点康瑟琪抱持期待并不为过，对吧？

5.

凑近孙承完康瑟琪倚在她的身后下巴搁在孙承完肩上，一手拨掉她挂在手臂的衣服，吓了一跳的人没有责备连头都没回，停了动作，康瑟琪感觉她身子有些僵硬。

孙承完耸耸肩话里含笑，「这是要我整理还是不要整理？」说话时产生的共鸣震动在耳里嗡嗡作响，看她泰然自若不禁让康瑟琪烦躁感更甚。

闷声直回，「我喜欢妳。」

「我知道。」

知道却视而不见。「那妳对我视若无睹的理由是什么？」

「瑟，我是Alpha。」孙承完趁着康瑟琪发楞瞬间转过身，将刚刚还挂在背上的人牢牢接近怀里，她捧起康瑟琪双颊仔细端倪了回儿。

很快撇过头躲避康瑟琪的注视，「妳的味道从告白那天之后总让我……失控。」满面通红的她收回手无措地搔搔脸，「我想好好珍惜妳。」

快速撇了眼康瑟琪半敞开的衬衫，频摇头慌乱说道:「但不想让妳觉得我是为了一时欢快而接受，所以才决定暂时拉开距离打算等我控制力好一点再答应妳。」

「要多久？」

「再几……。」

康瑟琪没让孙承完说完顺势往前一推，面无表情以唇抵住孙承完的，她抱怨：「太久了，承完。」

随后孙承完还想说出口的反驳全都被淹没在两人无声热烈里。

眼神迷离，康瑟琪主导了一切，她缓缓站直，身高优势让她得以捧住孙承完发热的脸庞俯身赋予她温软，她并不反抗，只是一动也不动，表情愕然。她浅浅地吻着她，轻轻地沿着她的唇形描绘，然后，更深入地探索。

康瑟琪从来没想过原来原木香混着蜂蜜味闻起来是那般清新纯粹，而此刻自己的蜂蜜味早已被孙承完大量散发出来的原木压过失去了味道，康瑟琪逐渐没了力气，她有时会讨厌自己身为Omega，必须遵循本能屈服在Alpha之下，但她却如此甘愿陷入眼前这个人给的甜蜜深渊。

6.

趴伏在双人床一边康瑟琪腰酸的连睁开眼睛都觉得浪费力气，虽然一开始挑起这端事的是她但孙承完也没必要卯足全力让她得承担这么沉重的甜蜜负荷。

打开眼勉强抬起手在一片黑往孙承完的脸摸去，大拇指指腹顺着眉型轻抚，双眼适应了黑暗康瑟琪改以指尖轻画过那双有长长睫毛闭着的眼、那微微下勾不失圆润的鼻子，最后停留在微翘且温软饱满的唇瓣，一时絮乱的鼻息出卖了装睡的孙承完。

「要就交往，不要就立刻穿衣服走出我家。」康瑟琪出声质问。

不到一秒的时间，康瑟琪看着孙承完立刻张开眼睛翻身过来焦急回应：「交往！」

「很好。」康瑟琪撑起身挤去孙承完躺着的枕头，以树懒抱住树的姿态将孙承完抱在怀里，霸道的在她耳畔懶洋洋留下一语:「妳只能是我的Alpha。」


End file.
